my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiba Inu
Kiba Inu (犬牙 Inu Kiba), known professionally by his Hero alias The Howling Hero: Wolf '(ハウリング・ヒーロー：ウルフ ''Hauringu Hīrō: Urufu), is a Pro Hero currently under the employ of Yuso Kaisei as a sidekick. He was brought on to test the Jumper Hero Agency's experimental nanite technology and is notable for being the one to test a majority of the agency's equipment and other tools. Appearance Kiba is bears the appearance of a an anthropomorphic wolf, and as such, possesses many of their features. He has teal-colored fur with it being lighter around his mouth, in his ears, and on his chest, alongside a long, bushy tail. His build is also incredibly muscular, with sharp nails, attributed to his wolf biology. He also possesses yellow sclera, slit pupils, and sharp teeth inside his snout. He wears a red scarf, bandages on both forearms, armbands that appear as small belts on both arms, brown pants with a belt, and light brown boots with four straps on each boot. His Hero costume consists of a full, tight, purple bodysuit, which covers everything up to his neck. Personality Kiba is generally very calm. He meditates regularly in order to increase the capabilities of his kinesthetic sense and keep any base animal instincts at bay. However, there are times when Kiba's base instincts leak out, causing him to snarl and bite people, as well as displaying a somewhat lustful nature. He has had moments where he lashes out at people and bites them, but he hasn't had an incident which caused major bodily harm since he was a child. He also displays a habit of smelling people, especially new ones or those with a pleasant scent. Abilities '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: With augmentation from his Quirk, Kiba displays great skill in hand to hand combat, able to identify threats around him through smell and hearing, while also using his enhanced physique to get the drop on his opponent. Expert Tracker: Due to his Quirk, Kiba is also incredibly skilled in tracking targets. With his enhanced smell and hearing, Kiba has never lost track of a target while he can still pursue. Overall Abilities: Despite being a sidekick, Kiba should not be considered weak. Being one of the premier sidekicks to Yuso Kaisei himself, he is considered quite skilled and often tasked with leading missions by his boss. He is also considered skilled enough to be the one to test out the nanite suit created by his Hero Agency on top of most of the new equipment produced there. Quirk Wolf-Form (ウルフ型 Urufu-Gata): Kiba's Quirk gives him all the physical characteristics of a wolf. This Quirk's abilities include: * Sharp Claws capable of cutting through bone with ease. * Strong jaws and sharp teeth with even more strength than his claws. * Drastically enhanced strength and speed, far above that of a normal human, albeit lower than an individual whose Quirk is completely based around physical augmentation. * Enhanced sense of smell for tracking targets over long distances. * Enhanced hearing, used for picking out individuals in even complete darkness. * Waterproof fur, which increases swimming speed and even assists in resisting water-based attacks. Kiba's Quirk is ineffective in excessively warm climates, as the increased temperature causes him to easily overheat due to his heavy fur. Stats Equipment Hero Costume: Kiba's Hero costume is an skin-tight purple body suit. It is made from an experimental nanite-fiber, designed to absorb and store kinetic energy, which can then be redistributed later in order to increase physical strength or utilize ranged attacks. The suit itself is also capable of rapidly replicating its fibers in order to repair any damage to its nanites. The suit is also programmable, allowing Kiba to gain new applications prior to any missions that he may need. * 'Electric Surge '(電気サージ Denki Sāji): Kiba's costume also comes equipped with a function capable of electrifying the whole suit. This can be used to electrocute his targets to either free himself from grabs or to increase the effectiveness of his strikes. This is activated via clicking a button on his belt. This effect doesn't harm Kiba at all and the surge only lasts for three seconds before Kiba needs to press the button again. Battles and Events The Professor Arc *Zenji Kaisei, Griselle Hideaki, Joho Gijutsu, and Koba Inu vs Damien Wolf and Seishuu Tanaka *The Professor Hideout Raid Trivia * Kiba's appearance is based off of Bergamo from Dragon Ball Super. Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Sidekicks